


Unlawful Devotion

by naopis



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naopis/pseuds/naopis
Summary: The Jung and Kim packs have been kept separate for years, one pack murderers, the other theives. So what happens when Taekwoon finds out that a monster he had feared his entire life, isn't actually a monster at all?





	1. Chapter 1

tw: blood, violence, mentions of rape

 

Taekwoon wandered aimlessly through the seemingly never ending forest, his paws padding through the soil softly, leaving indents as he went. He was a wolf and yet, he was lost. How could this happen? He told himself he would only explore for a little while, not venturing to far from the rest of the pack, yet here he was, still searching for any familiar clearing or lake, still walking after what felt like the entire day. For all he knew, he could be miles away from his pack by now, any trace of their scent dispersing hours ago.

Taekwoon felt like crying. No matter how many times he stopped, strained his ears listening for a familiar howl, he heard none, only silence as the darkness swallowed the forest, moonlight slowly beginning to seep through the leaves, glowing on the ground below.

He continued walking, blinking away the tears that shone in the light before he stopped in his tracks, eyes wide as a clearing revealed itself in front of him. He raced towards the empty space as fast as his legs could carry him, hoping that maybe it was a clearing he knew, one that could point him in the direction of his pack, but as he shot out of the trees and into the area, his hope diminished. 

The clearing was small, and surrounded by more forest, thick trees that he could not see through, nor over, and he sighed.

_I'm never going to find a way back. ___

__As Taekwoon gazed around uselessly, pondering which way to go, the sound of a low, faint growl had him halting his movements. He looked around, nothing but darkness between the trees before he heard it again, gradually getting louder before the branches began to rustle, his heart rate increasing rapidly._ _

__He should not be afraid of wolves, he knows that, and he isn't. Except for one pack. The thought that maybe he had walked as far as to cross the boundaries to their land frightened him and the fact that there was a wolf now metres behind him only confirmed his fears._ _

__He took a step forward, trying his best to distance himself without making it seem as if he was trying to run, trying to escape. Who knows what would the wolf would do if he were to see Taekwoon step away from him.  
Taekwoon turned slowly, heart pounding in his chest as he attempted to brace himself for who he would come face to face with. After all this time, all of these years, was he really about to come face to face with a Kim? Was he really going to die here?_ _

__The tone of the other wolf's growling lowered, as if he was losing his patience, and Taekwoon quickly turned the rest of way, gasping mentally as he was met with piercing green eyes, almost glowing in the darkness.  
He was a Kim, Taekwoon could tell by the other's silver coat, almost shining beneath the moonlight. They were the only pack within miles with that shade of fur, and Taekwoon's breath caught in his throat._ _

__The Kim continued to growl, snarling as if to intimidate Taekwoon, bearing his teeth to the smaller of the two. _Is he looking for a fight? Or is he just out to kill for fun? He is a Kim, after all. _____

____Before Taekwoon had any time to process was happening, the wolf lunged forward, pinning him to the ground as his claws sunk into taekwoons waist, the latter crying out at the sudden pain. Taekwoon was frozen, fear taking over his senses as the wolf snapped at him from above, teeth occasionally grazing his face before he howled out in agony, the Kim's fangs penetrating the skin of Taekwoon's left shoulder, tearing it enough for the omega to lose a copious amount of blood._ _ _ _

____The ear piercing howl that left Taekwoon's mouth was blocked out by his own ears ringing in shock, no sound but his thoughts screaming for him to get up, to fight back. But not matter how hard he tried to defend himself, his body wouldn't move._ _ _ _

____Suddenly, The Kim stopped, and so did the ringing in Taekwoons ears, at least, long enough for him to hear the faint, deep howl in the distance, clearly disturbing the Alpha above him._ _ _ _

____With one last growl, the Kim bolted back into the trees, leaving Taekwoon to, what he could only guess was, bleed to death._ _ _ _

_____This is it, ___Taekwoon thought. _I really am going to die here. ______ _

________Taekwoon slowly shifted back to his human form, his bare skin trembling as it hit the damp grass below. He tried to call for help, his words only falling out in the form of quiet mewls, choking out a sob in defeat as his blinking began to slow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Would anyone even hear me if I could call out to them? Would another Kim find me and finish me off? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________I wonder if the wolf in the distance knew... ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It was then that Taekwoon lost consciousness, the darkness that surrounded him consuming him as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Wonsik sauntered lazily through the trees, late hare hanging between his teeth as he made his way home for the night as a familiar scent- one that he knew he hadn't smelt in a few years -hit him, stopping him in his tracks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________A Jung? On Kim grounds? That kid must really be testing their luck. _Wonsik scoffed, about to continue on his way before a shrill cry had his ears perking up and his eyes widening in shock.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________It took him a moment to realise that along with the scent of the Jung, was also the faint aroma of a another Kim, but the metallic smell that followed the continuous cries had the animal still clenched between his teeth, dropping to the ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________B-blood? But if it's not Kim blood then...? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Something was definitely wrong. Why would one of his own be with a Jung in the first place, _but the blood? What were they doing that could possibly be harming the other? This is not what Kim's do, _Wonsik thought, before a louder, pain filled howl reached his ears from the distance.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________All Wonsik could do was Howl in reply as his instincts took over. It was deep, probably quiet to the others but he knew whoever the Kim was, they would know it was a fellow pack member, and it would halt whatever they were up to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The cries stopped suddenly, the scent of the Kim quickly fading away, but the smell of the Jung and their blood remained._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Wonsik panicked, wondering what possibly could have happened to the Jung for him to not be leaving, his scent never moving away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________They're not...d-dead, are they? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Wonsik's mind told him to run, it told him to help the wolf. If they really were not moving, if they were bleeding out, and with how much of their blood Wonsik could smell, they were not going to last long. And so, he ran._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He stealthily weaved through the trees, heart pounding as the scent of the wolf's blood intensified the closer he got, then, he saw him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Wonsik gasped as his eyes fell on a boy, lying motionless towards the centre of a small clearing, red coating his chest and falling from his waist, staining the grass below him. As Wonsik stepped closer, he could see the boy's chest ever so slightly rise and fall as he breathed weakly, sighing in relief before he shifted as quick as he could into his human form, rushing to the boy's side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The skin of the boys shoulder was torn, the dark red still seeping out a contrast to his milky skin. The punctures in his hips told Wonsik that he had been pinned down, most likely unable to defend himself, he definitely did not look like the type to be unable to fight, his toned arms and chest told Wonsik otherwise._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The Jung looked so eerily peaceful that it frightened Wonsik. His raven hair splayed across his head that had fallen to the side confirmed Wonsik's knowledge of the boy being a Jung as they were the only wolves in this part of the country with coats so dark._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________His injuries did not look to severe to Wonsik, though severe enough for the Jung to loose the use of his shoulder for the next few days. Cuts coated the Jungs face and chest, Wonsik tracing them all softly with his fingers before a howl haulted his movements._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Father? He must be looking for me. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________As soon as Wonsik's eyes locked on to the boy beneath him again, all thoughts of his father were forgotten almost instantly, his mind too concerned about the Jung to care about whether he was needed back at the pack._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He gently pushed his arms underneath the Jung, lifting him carefully as he too rose to his feet, carrying the boy away with him to safety._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Taekwoon woke slowly, groaning as he attempted to push himself up off of the bed, rising carefully before a pain shot through his shoulder and down the arm pushing himself off of the mattress, crying out in pain as he fell forward against the pillows once more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Sitting up the the help of his working arm, Taekwoon sat back, gently clutching his left arm to his chest as the pain continued. Looking down, he noticed a pair of light gray sweat pants hanging loosely on his hips, brow furrowed as he tried to work out how they got there before the scent of a Kim reached his nose._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________The door creaked ever so slightly, Taekwoon's head darting to the side only to see a tall, tanned man standing in the door way, toned torso on show and similar sweat pants to the ones Taekwoon had on sat low on his waist as he slowly made his way further into the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"How do you feel?" The Kim asked softly, voice deep and hoarse, as if he had previously been sleeping. Taekwoon felt as if he could not breathe, panic setting in as his eyes caught sight of the other's tousled silver hair, only confirming his fears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________It's not the Kim that attacked me, _Taekwoon thought. _His eyes were green not blue. So what is this one planning to do to me? ______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Taekwoon pushed himself back on the bed, as far away from the Kim as he could get without falling onto the floor, heart racing as the other suddenly moved closer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Hey no, don't freak out i'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." The Kim spoke softly, gently seating himself on the edge of the bed, a worried expression painted on his face as his bright blue eyes met Taekwoon's pale silver ones._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"I'm not the one that attacked you, I won't hurt you, don't worry."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Taekwoon furrowed his brow in confusion at the Kim's words, staring at the other as if he had just lied straight to his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"W-what do you mean you won't hurt me? You're a Kim." Taekwoon's words had the Kim mirroring his exact expression as he too was just as confused as Taekwoon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"You're a Kim, the Kim pack are known for murdering all those packs that are now practically extinct...?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Woah wait, what? Who told you that?" Wonsik responded, stunned that that is what the Jung really believes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"M-My mother. Ever since those packs were killed we grew up being taught that the Kim's did it, to take out extra competition for hunting...?" Taekwoon answered, beginning to doubt his mothers teachings as he saw just how shocked the Kim seemed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"God, no we would never do anything like that. Our pack, we don't kill for fun, we don't even fight other packs, violence isn't what we know. Why would you ever be..." Wonsik paused, looking up at the Jung before letting out a small, bitter laugh as a thought came to his mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"I suppose you're not a thief then?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"What? N-no I've never stolen anything in my life who-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"My father." Wonsik interrupted, shaking his head softly. "I can't believe this."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Why would they lie to us?" Taekwoon asked, the softness of his voice and the sadness in his words had the Kim internally cooing at how gentle the Jung was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"I don't know. I've grown up for the majority of my life believing that your pack steal from others, and you that we kill other wolves for the hell of it. I think the lie you were told is a little more extreme than mine, don't you think?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Taekwoon couldn't help but laugh softly at that. Why were the lies that they were fed so drastically different? And why were they even lied to to begin with?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Wonsik's breath caught in his throat as the Jung laughed, the sound so pure and gentle to Wonsik that it affected him more than he ever thought a laugh could._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Where are we?" Taekwoon asked, looking around the room at the basic set up. Walls built from logs, the simple wooden furniture and the white cotton sheets flowing over the bed. It was a warm little home, but did it belong to the Kim?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Oh, it's this little house in the forest. I guess it was once used by hunters, but they've never came back, so I can only assume they've been killed. I think of it as my home now. I like being away from my pack most of the time." The Kim explained, looking around the small room and smiling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"So, an introduction maybe?" Wonsik asked, watching as the Jung looked up at him, a hint of confusion lining his features._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Oh, Jung Taekwoon, twenty five, omega."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Kim Wonsik, twenty three, Alpha." The satisfied grin that graced Wonsik's lips soon disappeared as he heard Taekwoon gasp quietly, turning away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"First you're afraid of me because i'm a Kim, and now because i'm an alpha? Why?" Wonsik asked, brow furrowed in concern as he waited. Taekwoon turned his head, eyes meeting Wonsik's as he began to shake his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"It's nothing I just-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Taekwoon." The stern call of his name had Taekwoon sighing in defeat, his head lowering shamefully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"I just... have this fear of alphas. It's dumb."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"You're afraid of alphas? Why?" Wonsik asked, curiosity coating his words as he wondered how an omega could possibly be afraid of alphas. _He will have to mate with one eventually, if he is not already, that is.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Taekwoon sighed again, breath shaky as he tried to collect his words._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"A few years ago, I was up in the mountains exploring when this group of six or seven alphas surrounded me." Taekwoon started, fumbling with the hand he still had clutched to his chest anxiously as he stared at the floor. "One of them pinned me down and they just started touching me and they..." the omega paused, teeth sinking into his plush bottom lip that trembled beneath the hold. "they all tried to mate me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"What? All of them?!" Wonsik asked, shock evident in his voice and heart racing at the thought of another alpha touching Taekwoon like that. Taekwoon could only nod in reply, trying his best to hold back the tears he could feel pricking at the corners of his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"So you're mated to one of them...?" Wonsik asked, and it stunned him when he noticed that a part of him hoped Taekwoon was not mated, especially to one of those animals. He doesn't deserve that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Taekwoon shook his head as he looked up at the other. "You can only mate with an omega if the feelings are mutual, so no."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Wonsik almost let a sigh of relief escape his lips at Taekwoon's words. As he locked eyes with the other, he finally, for the first time since he had found Taekwoon, found himself studying the other's eyes. The silver of Taekwoon's eyes made him appear more ethereal than Wonsik thought was possible, but the sadness that filled them only broke his heart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"Did they know that? That it had to be mutual?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"They figured it out." Taekwoon began, never losing eye contact with the other. "Once they realised that I wouldn't mate with any of them, they..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"They what...?" Wonsik asked, practically a whisper as he edged closer to Taekwoon before they were both opposite each other, legs crossed and knees almost touching._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"They just used me anyway."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Wonsik was sure he heard his heart break at that moment. The thought of other alphas touching Taekwoon like that, using him for their own sexual pleasures without his consent made his blood boil._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"Oh god, Taekwoon I'm so sorry."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Taekwoon seemed confused by the sudden apology, brow furrowed before the realisation of how close they both were caused his breath to catch in his throat. Wonsik's eyes were filled with so much sympathy as he looked back at him that Taekwoon almost found it strange how much he cared considering they had only met a few hours ago._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"It's not your fault, you didn't do it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"But my kind did." Wonsik replied, words laced with so much heartache that it shocked Taekwoon. "I swear, some alphas have no respect for anyone it's disgusting." Wonsik scoffed, preparing to say more before Taekwoon spoke first._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"I know you're not like that. You would've done something to me by now if were." Taekwoon whispered, as if he was trying to comfort Wonsik._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"I would never do anything like that to you. To anyone, even." Wonsik replied, blushing slightly, but luckily Taekwoon didn't notice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"I bandaged your shoulder. How does it feel?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"It's okay, thank you." Taekwoon replied, looking down at the loose dark sweater, a few sizes bigger than himself that hung off of his unharmed shoulder. "Are these your clothes?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"Yeah, you didn't have any on when I found you, so."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"Thank you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________There was a short silence as both boys sat face to face. Wonsik could not help but examine the small cut that stood out against the pale skin of Taekwoon's cheek, reaching a hand out to swipe the bad of his thumb across it, Taekwoon jolting away at the sudden sting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"Which Kim did this to you? Do you remember anything about them that stood out?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"How did you know it was a Kim? You said it earlier too, how?" Taekwoon asked, cocking his head to the side cutely like a curious puppy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"I was near by when it all happened. I could smell your blood and the scent of another pack member hit me and I howled to scare them away-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"That was you?" Taekwoon asked, eyes wide as he stared at the younger in shock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"You heard me?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"Yeah, that's what stopped him." Taekwoon explained, laughing quietly. "Wow, I'd be dead right now if it wasn't for you. That's ironic considering what I believed twenty minutes ago, huh?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Wonsik smiled, noting how relaxed the other had become since their first meeting. He watched as Taekwoon's brow furrowed in what he could only guess was thought, eyes downcast through the dark, slightly wavy hair's that partially covered the silver iris'._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"I don't remember anything special about them I-" Taekwoon paused, his head darting up until his eyes met Wonsik's, almost studying them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"He had green eyes."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Taekwoon could tell Wonsik was thinking as his almost sky like eyes began to dart around._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"What was his coat like?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"It was dark? More gray than silver unlike yours." Taekwoon replied, focusing on the youngers still messy hair. Wonsik stayed silent as he continued thinking and Taekwoon took the time to truly inspect the other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Wonsik had a soft sunkissed glow, his tanned skin contrasting with his light hair. His well defined stomach and toned arms were still on show as he sat opposite, many more muscles than Taekwoon had ever had in his lifetime. _He is an alpha though, it's expected. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________A gentle grip around Taekwoon's nape had him snapping from his thoughts and back to reality, eyes meeting Wonsik's as the younger looked back, expression morphed into that of concern._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"Sorry I just, spaced out. So?" Taekwoon asked, wondering if the other had come to a conclusion of someone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"If the person i'm thinking of is the same person you described, then I think it was Yongguk. Which suddenly doesn't surprise me." Wonsik scoffed, shaking his head ever so slightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"He's done this before?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"Nothing as extreme as what he did to you, no. But he's always getting the pack into trouble, always picking fights. I can't wait until my father finds out about this, this will for sure be the last straw for him."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"You're going to tell him?" Taekwoon asked, shock evident in his voice. Wonsik looked up at the other to see an almost frightened expression painted on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"I have to, Taekwoon. I'm not letting Yongguk get away with what he did to you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"But I'm a Jung, Wonsik. Our packs don't intertwine, there must be a reason why they kept us apart."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"You're right, Taekwoon, but my father still needs to know. Yongguk almost killed you! And you want me to just let that go?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"I'm just... I'm just scared."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Wonsik could see tears welling in the elder's eyes, his bottom lip quivering slightly before Wonsik abruptly pulled him into his embrace._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"I know, Taekwoon. I know." Wonsik whispered, one hand gently stroking the Jung's hair as the other wrapped around his waist, comforting Taekwoon as he began to sob into the younger's shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________They stayed in their embrace for as long as Taekwoon needed until he had calmed his crying, the hands that clung to Wonsik's waist sliding up his toned torso and up to his chest before Taekwoon pushed him away softly, raising his hands to swipe the remaining tears away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"I'm sorry it's just, it's been a weird day." Taekwoon explained, looking up at the other who smiled softly in reply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"It's okay, I understand. You should get some rest, i'll get going." And with that, Wonsik moved towards the edge of the bed, about to get up before a soft grip on his wrist stopped him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"Where are you sleeping?" Taekwoon asked as Wonsik turned to face him, The elder's concerned expression confusing Wonsik slightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"I was just going to sleep outside...?" Wonsik answered, as if asking for permission before Taekwoon began to softly shake his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"Can you stay? Please? I'm still kind of... afraid." Taekwoon had barely finished his sentence before Wonsik was nodding in agreement, pushing himself off of the bed and stepping away, turning to Taekwoon as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"I feel as if I can protect you better if i'm..." Wonsik began to explain and Taekwoon watched as the younger slowly began to shift, and it shocked Taekwoon how much larger Wonsik's wolf was compared to his own._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Besides his size, Wonsik's wolf took Taekwoon's breath away. The silver hair's that shone under the yellow light from the candles on the bedside stands and the ocean like eyes that met Taekwoon's as he turned to face him made him seem unreal._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Taekwoon instinctively reached out, wanting to touch him, to which Wonsik obliged. Wonsik took a step forward, lightly pushing the top of his head to the palm of the elder's hand to which Taekwoon slid his hand up, scratching softly behind his ears that stood high on his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"Your wolf is really beautiful, Wonsik." Taekwoon confessed, retracting his hand before patting the bed lightly. Wonsik bowed his head in gratitude, stealthily leaping onto the bed. He circled a spot at the end of the bed for a few seconds before finally sinking down, head almost laying on Taekwoon's thigh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"Thank you for everything today, I really would be dead without you." Taekwoon admitted, Wonsik shaking his head slightly and Taekwoon took that as a "Don't mention it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Taekwoon smiled at the younger wolf, reaching over to scratch his head once more before he carefully lay back against the plush mattress._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"Goodnight, Wonsik."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________And with that, Taekwoon fell asleep peacefully, his fears that had built up throughout the years fading away with his consciousness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. chapter 2

tw: mentions of abuse/homophobia??

 

Taekwoon woke slowly, his eyes fluttering open to the soft golden glow of the sunlight pouring through the white curtains, illuminating the room with an almost magical, autumnal gleam. He pushed himself up, situating his other arm against his chest to avoid any more pain. As he sat up, he noticed Wonsik still asleep on the bottom of the bed, snoring softly, no longer in his wolf form.

Taekwoon stealthily leaned forward on the bed, reaching for the soft, almost snow like blanket that flowed peacefully over the end of the bed, covering Wonsik's feet. Taekwoon pulled it up over the shirtless male until it barely covered his shoulder as he lay on his side, causing the younger to stir.

Wonsik's eyes opened suddenly, gazing up at Taekwoon with what looked like, for only the shortest second, hints of adoration sparkling in his ocean like eyes, small smile gracing his features. The peach shades of the rising sun amplified Taekwoon's features, making him appear almost surreal, like a painting. Though, in Wonsik's eyes, Taekwoon already was a work of art.

If Wonsik wasn't already captivated by the omega's ethereal beauty, now he truly was.

"Good morning." Taekwoon smiled, the youngers smile widening in return as he raised a hand to rub his eye cutely.

"You shifted in your sleep?" Taekwoon asked, watching as Wonsik furrowed his brow, lifting a hand to comb through his light hair before he paused, staring at his hand.

"Ah, yeah I guess I did it accidentally. How's your shoulder?" Wonsik asked in return and Taekwoon laughed almost awkwardly.

"Painful."

Wonsik sat up, Taekwoon eyeing the toned muscles on his torso as they rippled with the movement. He sat closer to the elder, pointing his head in the direction of his injury.

"Mind if I check it?" He asked, as if asking for permission and Taekwoon only shook his head.

Wonsik shuffled closer, imitating their position from the night before as their knees grazed against each others before Wonsik leant forward, grabbing each side of the base of the sweater that drowned Taekwoon. The latter gasped quietly as the material was slowly pushed up, scrambling to grab the youngers hands to stop him.

Wonsik stopped as colder hands were suddenly on top of his, peering up to see Taekwoon staring at him, eyes wide in what he supposed was shock.

"What's wrong? I have to take it off in order to take off the bandages...?" Wonsik asked cautiously, eyes glued to the elder who suddenly began to nod his head, turning away as he let his hands slip from their place on top of the youngers. Taekwoon's hands soon returned to fully remove the article, and the alpha's heart sank at what he saw.   
Scars that had previously been invisible in the darkness the night before littered Taekwoon's skin, each unique in size and width, however, none compared to what would be left in place of the open wound that haunted the irritated skin around his shoulder.

"I guess you didn't want me to see these?" Wonsik asked, hands soothing up the others sides, tracing each translucent line with the pads of his thumbs. Taekwoon tensed at the sudden, foreign feeling only to relax into the youngers gentle, warm touch. He settled for staying silent, lowering his head almost defeatedly.

"Was it the alphas?" Wonsik asked cautiously, and at that, Taekwoon raised his head. He had forgotten that Wonsik now knew that side to him and hearing how careful he was being around the matter caused Taekwoon's heart to flutter.

"N-no, my stepfather." the omega whispered, tone low-spirited as his eyes shifted from the alpha's before him and down to the pale sheets below. Wonsik 

"I'm not the kind of stepson he wants. He knows i'm an omega yet he's delusional that I'm really an alpha in disguise. The disguise being my stereotypical omega build. He wants me to look like, well, you." Taekwoon admitted, pointing his gaze to the other's toned torso. "So he makes me fight him."

"Seriously?! He did all this to you because you're not an Alpha?" 

"It's more like he's trying to make me one." Taekwoon admitted. "It's as if he thinks that by attacking me, I'll learn how to defend myself? that I'll get stronger? But I'm not like that, I can't fight people it's not what I do I don't like hurting others I-"

"Hey, calm down." Wonsik whispered, gentley squeezing the milky flesh of the omega's waist, haulting the latter's anxious rambling.

"S-sorry it's just... frustrating."

"Don't apologise, I'd feel the same way if it were me." Wonsik reassured, focusing on the omega's expressions and body language. Taekwoon sat still, head lowered and gaze yet again fixed on the sheets bunched up between the two as he picked at his nails on the uninjured arm.

"That's not the only reason why you're frustrated, huh?" Wonsik asked suddenly, Taekwoon raising his head, surprised to say the least.

"Does it have something to do with why you don't have a mate yet?" Though it was half a guess and half assumptions, Wonsik was almost certain he was correct. His assumptions were confirmed when Taekwoon's eyes widened, peering up at the silver haired male, lips parted slightly yet no words would come out. "How-"

"You're easy to read. Well, to me at least."

Taekwoon continued to stare at the alpha, truly stunned. Everyone he had ever known, his family, his friends, every one of them had always told him how difficult he was to read, that they never knew what he was thinking or how he was feeling, yet Wonsik?

Taekwoon sighed, mentally preparing himself for the inevitable. He was about to tell an alpha more about himself than he ever thought he would tell anyone, let alone a Kim.

Wonsik waited patiently, watching as the omega shifted away slightly, hand carding through his silk like hair, dragging half of it back and off of his face revealing one of his previously half hidden, more feline like eyes that focused their gaze on the sheets again, not once meeting Wonsik's, even as he   
spoke.

"One of the reasons why I don't have a mate is because of my fear of alphas, which you know, but that isn't the biggest reason..."

Wonsik's heart suddenly began to pound, stomach churning as a sudden wave of dread crashed over him. 

"My stepfather he... he's homophobic, extremely."

"You're-" Wonsik didn't need to continue his question as a quick nod from the elder answered it almost instantly.

"I didn't think homophobes still existed? You know, since they found out about male omega pregnancies all those years ago."

"I didn't either until my mother remarried." 

Wonsik's heart ached at the omegas broken voice, despair evident in every word.

"There aren't any same sex mates in your pack...?"

Taekwoon seemed shocked by the sudden question, eyeing the younger who looked back with genuine curiosity, cocking his head the tiniest amount. Cute.

"Publicly?" Taekwoon shook his head. "Secretly..." Wonsik raised his eyebrows as the other nodded softly, urging the omega to continue.

"There's Moonbyul and Solar, they're the nicest girls I've ever met and they're so sweet with each other. I found out about them one day when I caught them kissing by the river. I remember how afraid they were, I mean why wouldn't they be, the heir to the Jung pack and 'son' of the man they were probably most terrified of had just caught them together."

"You're the heir to your pack?"

Taekwoon nodded slowly, brow furrowed. Was that really what Wonsik was focused on right now? Not about what Taekwoon had just told him? About how he was-

"It's exhausting, huh? Having all of these expectations to live up to."

"How did you-" Taekwoon was starting to think Wonsik could read minds, as unrealistic as that was. Until it finally clicked, however. "You're heir to your pack too?"

"First and only Kim child." Wonsik smiled proudly. It was at times like this where Taekwoon felt as if he could practically smell the dominance and authority that the younger emitted, swallowing thickly as his fears made a reappearance. Wonsik seemed to notice the omega's unease, however, his smile   
faltering as he began to worry, noting how at some point he had straightened his back, now a few inches taller than the omega (than he already was, that is) and how he had also puffed out his chest. It was almost intimidating, Wonsik thought.

Taekwoon was pulled from his thoughts as a warm hand was pressed delicately over his lower thigh, just above his knee. He looked up to see Wonsik smiling sadly down at him before the alpha mouthed a small apology. Taekwoon only shook his head.

"So? Did you tell them about yourself?" Taekwoon nodded.

"I told them that i wouldn't expose them and... about me. That was when they told me about the others. Jonghyun and Taemin.  
I was shocked at first, I'd known jonghyun for years and I'd never once considered the possibility of him being like me.  
Jonghyun and Taemin are so in love, you could see it whenever they'd look at each other. Whenever Taemin would come back from a hunt and would babble on about his day, Jonghyun would gaze at him as if Taemin was his entire world. They adore each other and I..."

"And you want that."

Taekwoon nodded sadly. "I never knew how much I wanted it until I met the others. I want an alpha to look at me the way Taemin looks at Jonghyun. He looks at him like he's the only star in an empty sky, like he's the only thing that matters. I've never really mattered to anyone before, and at this   
point I'm not sure if I ever will."

Wonsik was sure that at that moment, he heard his heart shatter.

"Of course you matter, Taekwoon. What about your family and friends? I'm sure you matter to them. Without you, terrible things might have happened to them by now. You think you don't matter to me?"  
Taekwoon's head snapped up at the alphas words, eyeing the younger in disbelief.

"What...?"

"I mean, why do you think I helped you?"

"Because you don't kill people. I'm sure the same goes for watching people die, too."

Wonsik sighed. "Well, yeah you're right with that, but I helped you because I wasn't just going to standby while you bled to death. If you didn't matter, then I wouldn't have helped you but you do."

Taekwoon felt as if he couldn't win with against the alpha. Though, he supposes it was for the best that the younger knew better. He certainly wasn't wrong, after all.

"Does your family know about you?"

"Only my younger brother. He's like me, too.   
Our stepfather was having one of his weekly rants on how disgusting same sex mates were and how it was "unnatural for two male wolves to love each other and have children." He looked down apon female mates too, though with female pregnancies only being successful with a male mate, it's not as disgraceful to him. I could see how uncomfortable my brother was throughout the entirety of his rambling. His hands were shaking, though he tried to hide them between his knees. He didn't once look at the man either, though I could see tears shining in his eyes from where I was sitting.   
I knew then that something wasn't right. Though at that point I wasn't sure whether he maybe had friends that were gay and he didn't like the way our stepfather spoke about them, or whether he was himself.  
My second assumption was proven correct when the man finally left, our mother going with him and it was then that my brother fell apart. He cried for at least an hour as he poured out all of his thoughts and feelings, telling me everything in the process.  
I reassured him that it was perfectly okay to feel how he did because I did too, and ever since then I've tried my hardest to protect him." Taekwoon paused, sighing despondently.

"That's why I can't have what Jonghyun and Taemin have and I'll never be able too. As long as that man leads my pack I'll never be happy. I can't put the others in danger. All of these scars are because I'm an omega. He would do a lot worse to me and the others if he knew I was gay, too."  
Wonsik sighed, hand sliding forward to rest on the omega's thigh as the other carded through his icy hair.

If Wonsik's heart didn't already ache for the omega, it certainly did now.

"Taekwoon, you can't live your life miserably. What is he expecting from you? That you'll go off and marry some omega girl and start a family? You're the omega, you can't impregnate other's and he should have grasped that by now, but he hasn't. He's delusional. you can't change who you are and you never can, and he certainly has no right to try and change you. You deserve to be happy. And for that, you need to find a mate that you really love. There are so many others like you, Taekwoon. So many other people that are attracted to their same gender, hell, I'm like you. Yet, the difference between me and you is that I've been accepted for what I am, you haven't. you've grown up thinking it's wrong to feel how we do but it's not, and you know that."

Taekwoon was stunned by the Alphas sudden motivational speech, the younger staring back at him with a look of concern? That's new.

"I know. Thank you, I actually really needed that."

"Don't mention it, I'm just glad you understand. Now, I really have to check your shoulder." Wonsik laughed softly, hands quickly moving to unwrap the previously white bandages, now mildly tainted red in some areas.

Taekwoon settled for turning away, not exactly enthralled to see what was hidden beneath the fabric.

"I'm going to need to lift up your arm to unwrap it, okay? It'll hurt alot." The omega nodded, attempting to prepare himself. Wonsik was right, it did hurt. Alot.

The Alpha began to raise his arm, Taekwoon's uninjured hand instantly reaching forward to Wonsik's waist, gripping his skin tightly as pain shot through the entirety of his arm and shoulder.

"W-Wonsik I-It hurts stop please-"

"I know I know, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry just hold out a few more seconds." Wonsik whispered, unravelling the bandages as fast as he could without causing any more pain for the elder.  
Taekwoon was practically panting, vision blurring and ears ringing as the pain continued to thrum through his body. Suddenly, The pain stopped, however, and his vision cleared quick enough to see the nail marks in the Alpha's waist, slight amounts of blood coating each one.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you-" 

Wonsik turned his head to the elder as he heard the shock in his voice, brow furrowed in confusion.

"Huh? Oh that? No don't worry it's nothing. Your shoulder, though..."

"Is it bad?" Taekwoon asked, voice cracking in concern.

"It's not as bad as I originally thought, but yeah, it's still bad. We need to get it cleaned or it could get infected." Wonsik stated before abruptly standing and leaping off of the bed, startling Taekwoon.

"Come on, I know a place we can go."


	3. Chapter 3

tw; mentions of suicide

 

Together, the alpha and omega sauntered through the forest, leaves of different autumnal shades falling every which way, littering the ground and leaving the trees bare.

Wonsik's hands were pressed delicately over Taekwoon's eyes as he guided the omega blindly towards his intended destination, thus resulting in the omega's hightened senses.

The sound of each individual leaf crunching beneath both Taekwoon's and Wonsik's feet could be heard louder than usual, the sound crystal clear with the omega's already impressive hearing.  
The smell of fresh rain as it soaked through the earth from the night before (that Taekwoon was unaware had even fallen at all until he stepped onto the somewhat damp grass outside of the alpha's small home) permeated through the air.

As the gentle, warm winds spiraled through the trees, it sent Taekwoon's fresh, sweet scent directly towards the alpha.

If Wonsik could have fallen in love with a scent like you could with people, it would have been that one.

"Why won't you let me see?" Taekwoon asked, interrupting the younger's thoughts. As Wonsik leaned closer to the omega's ear, he noted the playful smile tugging at Taekwoon's soft, rouge lips.

"Because I want you to be surprised. It's a place I really love, and maybe you'll like it too."

Taekwoon could only smile at the Alphas words, the latter questioning him almost imediatley.

"What are you smiling about?"

"You." 

"Me? Why? what did I do? You'll need to tell me so I know how to make you smile more." Wonsik laughed, and Taekwoon was thankful the younger was situated behind him, unable to see the blush that tinted his cheeks.

"Nothing, it's just funny to me how wrong I had you." Taekwoon responded, and Wonsik could feel the elder's cheeks rising as another smile spread beautifully across his ever so slightly scraped face. A smile of Wonsik's own pulled at one corner of his lips as they continued trudging through the rusted trees, the early morning sun resulting in Taekwoon's incandescent skin, practically glowing.

If Wonsik didn't already know that Taekwoon was a wolf, he would have thought he was an angel.

"Taekwoon?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you trust me?"

Wonsik felt the omega tense from behind his hands, spine stiffening as he straightened uncomfortably.

"W-What do you mean why?"

He could sense the sudden panic that coated Taekwoon's words, the latter haulting his movements, stopping abruptly resulting in Wonsik's chest bumping lightly into the omega's back.

"Don't freak out. I just mean, like, with everything you've been taught to believe about me, you're so... calm? Why do you just suddenly trust me?"

"I... I don't know."

The two were silent for some time, not an awkward or uncomfortable silence, but that of thought. Wonsik watched as the elder visibly relaxed as the Alpha remained close to him before he began to speak.

"You haven't done anything for me not to trust you, I suppose. If you really were like what I've been told, then you would have done something to me by now. After all, you've had me alone for almost a day. Plus, you wouldn't have saved my life, either."

Wonsik smiled at the explanation, humming in reply so the Omega knew he understood. Taekwoon suddenly began to walk again, reaching the hand he could painlessly move behind himself, clutching Wonsik's loose shirt and dragging the Alpha with him.

 

It was after only a few more minutes of walking that Wonsik took in his surroundings, the surrounding trees sparse as a they neared a clearing.

"We're here." Wonsik whispered, leaning into the Omega's ear.

The soft sound of flowing water reached Taekwoon's ears first, followed immediately by the overwhelming floral scent. A river? Flowers?

"What do you think?" Wonsik asked as his hands slowly slid from the omega's eyes, Taekwoon squinting as his vision adjusted to the blinding sunlight that he had gone without for the past half hour or so.

But when Taekwoon's vision cleared and he took in his surroundings, the small-scale clearing took his breath away. 

"Wow." Taekwoon whispered, gazing at the waterfall that stood at the far end of the area, easily towering the two of them. What was even more alluring and elegant however, were the countless lillies that surrounded the pool of crystalline water.

"It's beautiful, Wonsik." 

"I'm glad you think so. Welcome to lily falls, pretty self explanatory, I suppose." Wonsik chuckled, earning a small, airy laugh from the elder in response.

"You come here often?"

"Yeah, surprisingly very few wolves know about this place. It's pretty secluded, after all." Taekwoon looked around and was surprised to see just how secluded the area really was, surrounded by a high cliff, the waterfall a stream falling from the ground   
above. Not many wolves could see down unless they stood at the very edge of the cliff, not many would risk that, however. It was a long fall.

"Come on, the quicker we're back home the better." Wonsik's hand reached behind himself, softly gripping the omega's wrist and pulling him towards the tranquil pool.

Home. That word alone filled Taekwoon with an overwhelming sense of comfort. He was safe with the alpha, and it made him smile.

As they reached the rocky pool edge, Wonsik was quick to start removing his clothing, mindful of the flowers. As Wonsik lifted the shirt that adorably drowned his body, left in just his underwear, Taekwoon noticed a barely visible scar extending up more   
than half of the alpha's spine.

"Wonsik your back..." Taekwoon gasped and Wonsik looked over his shoulder to see the omega's worried expression.

"Huh? Oh that, I fell a few years ago. From over there, actually." Wonsik pointed his head in the direction of the cliff that Taekwoon had just had his eyes on, his eyes widening at how far he had fallen.

"Me and my friend were racing each other and when I turned to face him, I didn't realise the ground stopped and I fell, hit the rocks on the bottom. I'm pretty lucky, an alpha warned me that I might not have been able to walk again, but I'm all good. Plus,   
it's how I found this place, so I'm kind of glad it happened." The alpha explained, turning himself around to fully face Taekwoon, the latter still impressed by the alpha's toned body.

"Are you going to...?" Wonsik asked, directing his gaze to Taekwoon's clothes.

"Can you help? It's just... I don't think I can do it with one hand." Taekwoon asked, voice quiet as he looked to the ground shyly. 

"Of course." 

Wonsik quickly closed the distance between him, and as he stood merely centimetres away from Taekwoon, the omega was overwhelmed at the sudden scent emitting from the alpha. It was musky, he smelled like the forest, like the epitome of autumn. It was warm, it was a scent that Taekwoon could easily find solace in, but it was different.

"Taekwoon?" Wonsik's voice hummed in the omega's ears, and as he opened his eyes, unaware he had even closed them to focus fully on the alpha's scent, he was met with Wonsik's endearingly lopsided smile.

"What is It?"

"Oh, no it's nothing it's just, the first time I've properly caught your scent, that's all."

"Oh, and?"

"It's... nice." Taekwoon replied, brow furrowed and Wonsik was quick to question him.

"You don't seem so sure?"

"It's just... you smell better than an alpha?"

"How so?" Wonsik questioned, brow furrowed and hands gripping the base of the sweater drowning the omega's torso.

"Every alpha whose scent I've caught up until now always smelled... unpleasant." Wonsik couldn't help the quiet, amused huff from escaping him as he watched Taekwoon scrunch his nose in disgust. Cute.

"And I don't?" 

Wonsik internally cooed as the omega shook his head softly, light blush creeping up his cheeks before Wonsik smiled.

"Well, thank you? You don't smell too bad yourself." That was most definitley an understatement. Taekwoon smelled wonderful, like the crisp air on the day of the first snow, like fresh sheets and the sweetest berries. It was a scent that Wonsik was undoubtedly falling deeper and deeper in love with.

 

Soon enough, Taekwoon's clothes were disposed of, bundled with the alpha's in a pile next to the pool. Wonsik had successfully slid the top garment painlessly over the omega's shoulder, much to Taekwoon's gratitude.  
Yet now, Taekwoon felt that familiar vulnerability to the alpha's eyes that he had felt a few hours prior. Each and every scar on show, even more than there previously had been now visible to the other.

However, the alpha said nothing. Instead, one of Wonsik's slightly larger hands rose up, carding gently through Taekwoon's raven hair. 

The alpha's hand lingered at the back of Taekwoon's head, and as the elder looked up, he caught the hint of concern that flashed across Wonsik's face. 

"You ready?" Wonsik asked, nudging his head to the left in the direction of the water. Taekwoon nodded.

"Good, come on."

 

"It's freezing." Taekwoon hummed as Wonsik guided him step by step into the pool and soon he was waist deep in the cool water. Despite the sentence, Taekwoon seemed quite content with the temperate of the water, much to Wonsik's confusion.

"And that's a good thing?"

"I'm a winter wolf. I'm from the mountains and it snows pretty often, so I'm used to the cold."

"Oh, right. You must like the snow then, huh?"

"I love it. It's as if, even if it's just for a moment, all your problems seem to be forgotten when it snows, you know?" Taekwoon paused, and Wonsik caught the way the omega's eyes shone as he spoke about something he clearly adored. 

But Wonsik also caught the way his face fell slightly soon after. 

"I guess you don't really understand. Why would you, it's only snow." 

"It's tranquil." Wonsik began, suprising the omega. "When it snows, it's as if everything else stops. The world's quiet, and so is your mind. It's peaceful, so much so that as the snow falls, it feels as though you're the only one that exists in that moment."

Taekwoon was speechless as the alpha smiled, his words so sincere that the omega looked back at him in utter disbelief.

"You don't have to act so surprised, it's not like I've never seen snow before."

"I-I know. It's just... no one else has ever talked about it the way I do." Taekwoon smiled absentmindedly, grateful for the alpha's understanding in that moment.

"Hey I did it!" Wonsik suddenly announced, catching the omega's attention. Wonsik was smirking fondly at the elder, Taekwoon's eyebrows pulling together in bewilderment.

"I made you smile again~" Taekwoon couldn't help but laugh softly at the younger's childlike nature. If they were in a different situation and not in a pool of water, Taekwoon liked to think that Wonsik would be bouncing around in victory as another smile   
pulled at Taekwoon's lips.

"And again! Wow, maybe I don't even need to do anything, maybe it's just my presence that makes you smile." 

If Taekwoon were being honest, the alpha certainly wasn't wrong.

 

Once both wolves were comfortable (though it was only Wonsik that needed to adjust to the temperature) and the alpha had grabbed the spare shirt he had carried with him around his neck for the entire way that he would use to properly clean Taekwoon's wound, Wonsik's full attention was on the omega.

"I'm going to dunk you under, okay? Here, you might need something to grab on to cause it's gonna hurt." Wonsik explained, lifting Taekwoon's working arm by the wrist and placing the omega's hand gently on his own shoulder. 

"On the count of three, okay? One... Two... Three-" As the last number slipped from his tongue, Wonsik pushed the elder down until the water past his shoulder and stopped just as it reached his jaw. He watched as pain etched itself onto the omega's face, brow furrowed and eyes squeezed shut as he mewled in discomfort.

"W-Wonsik stop-" Taekwoon gasped, fingers pressing firmly into Wonsik's nape. "It hurts p-please-"

"I know, I'm sorry just hold out for a little longer." Wonsik whispered, gently swiping the now soaked cotton shirt over Taekwoon's shoulder, wiping the dried blood and dirt away as softly as possible. He hated this. He hated hurting the omega but it had to be done.

Eventually, after multiple torturous minutes for Taekwoon, Wonsik stopped, and Taekwoon was overwhelmed with relief as the pain slowly faded.

"You did good, Tae. Are you alright?" Taekwoon could only nod, still trying to even his frantic breathing. 

"Don't worry, It will feel alot better in a few hours, I promise."

Taekwoon knew the alpha was telling the truth, but even if he wasn't, Taekwoon still trusted him. He had no reason not to, after all.

 

The pair strolled peacefully side by side as they began their descent back to the alpha's home, conversing and laughing like best friends who had known each other since childhood. It was comfortable, it felt natural. 

"So, what are your parents like?" Taekwoon asked, curious as to what kind of family Wonsik grew up in. He seemed to have it alright, after all.

"My father, he's a good man. He's also a great pack leader, which is quite intimidating when you have to follow in his footsteps. At times I'm afraid I'll never meet his expectations, and when the time comes I'm scared I won't be able to lead the pack as well as he does." Wonsik admitted, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he walked.

"He has faith in me, though. It's nice to hear that your parents believe in you, it fills you with this sort of confidence-" It was then that the realisation of what he had just said hit him.

"I bet that's something you've wanted for a while, huh?" The alpha asked, almost cautiously, sad smile gracing his lips as he looked over to the silent omega. Taekwoon only nodded, accompanied by a small sigh.

"I don't remember much about my mother, she died when I was young." Wonsik revealed, changing the subject back to the original question. Taekwoon's expression immediately saddened.

"What happened to her?"

"Suicide." At that, Taekwoon gasped softly, eyes wide as the alpha turned to meet his shocked gaze.

"What?" Wonsik questioned, noting the omega's sudden shift in expression.

"My... my father, too."

It seemed that no matter what it was, the alpha and omega had endless things in common. 

But two wolves from two packs that had nothing to do with each other, who's parents both committed suicide? Wonsik was unsure whether to believe it.

"I was nine when he dissapeared." Taekwoon began, gaze fixated on the ground. "He had been missing for almost a week and a half when this group of alphas came to the pack, said they found his body on one of the mountain ledges. They said it looked like he had thrown himself off."

"Oh god, that's terrible."

"I never found out why, though. That's one thing I wish I knew. He had a mate, a family, a pack, people that cared about him and yet, he still left us."

There was a moment of silence between the two as Wonsik processed every word of Taekwoon's. It saddened him thinking over just how much the omega had truly been through.

"Were you two close?" Taekwoon nodded softly in reply, sighing before he spoke.

"He was an adventurer. He would always tell me stories of places he'd been, things he'd seen, he even promised that when I grew older he would take me to the places he had told me about, but, we never got to."

"Is that by any chance the reason why you're here now?"

Taekwoon laughed, almost embarassed. "I wanted to go exlporing, but I ended up wandering too far from the pack and I lost their scent, so I got lost."

"Well, I'll help you find them again, when you go home that is." Wonsik assured, but Taekwoon only shook his head.

"Thank you, but no. I don't think that would go down well with him." Taekwoon sighed, changing the topic almost immediately.

"What happened to her? Your mother?"

"An alpha from our pack found her by the side of a river, said it looked like she had drowned. Intentionally."

"Wonsik..." Taekwoon whispered sympathetically, noting the other's downhearted tone.

"But I mean, I don't exactly remember her much? I was six when she died so I don't really feel as though I knew her, so talking about it like this doesn't affect me, you know?"

"Wait, you were six? But if there's three years between us now and I was nine then... they both died in the same year?"

"Oh, you're right. That's odd."

"You don't think..." Taekwoon began, pausing as he debated whether or not to continue. "You don't think their deaths were... connected, do you?"

"I mean, why would they be? For as long as I can remember our packs have never even spoken to each other, so I don't see why they would."

"Yeah, you're probably right. It's just weird, you know?"

"I know."

 

The two walked in silence for some time before the alpha struck up another conversation, this time more pleasant than the last. As Wonsik began to speak again, he turned to the other, yet the omega was no longer beside him like he previously had been.

A sudden wave of panic struck the alpha, his head spinning in every direction before he frantically twisted his entire body around, coming face to face with a wide eyed Taekwoon standing merely four feet away.

"Taekwoon what-"

"There's a wolf." Taekwoon whispered, voice barely audible, though Wonsik caught the way it cracked in fear.

Wonsik watched as the omega inhaled two quick breaths through his nose, straining his sense of smell to pick up the wolves scent.

Wonsik knew immediately what pack the wolf belonged to as Taekwoon's face grew paler, exhaling shakily.

"It's a Kim."


	4. chapter 4

tw; mentions of death

 

 

Wonsik's heart shattered piece by piece as he watched the male in front of him crumble in fear. Taekwoon's entire body shook as his anxiety overpowered every sense that was working to keep himself composed. One look at the alpha however, and every emotional structure keeping the omega stable came crashing down.

Taekwoon stumbled back, steadying himself before Wonsik had the chance. With parted lips he panted softly, his wide, tear filled eyes never straying from the male in front of him.

"W-What if it's Yongguk-" Taekwoon whimpered, the alpha immediately interfering.

"Taekwoon, come here."

"What if he's coming back to hurt us I-"

"Taekwoon!" The alpha's stern call of his name had Taekwoon silent instantly, still shaking where he stood in front of Wonsik.

"Come here, now." Wonsik demanded softly, no authority in his voice yet Taekwoon complied anyway, gently gripping the hand the alpha had extended out to him.

Their fingers fit together like puzzle pieces before Wonsik guided the elder towards a larger tree that towered to the side of the path. 

He pushed the omega back into the trunk of the tree, forearms boxing Taekwoon's head as he leaned in close, captivating every one of taekwoon's senses with that unfamiliar alpha scent. 

To Taekwoon's surprise, the scent itself managed to mildly calm his nerves.

But only mildly.

"Wonsik-"

"Be quiet." Wonsik whispered, hand pressed suddenly against the elder's mouth. Taekwoon nodded, mouthing a small apology after Wonsik's palm had slid from his lips.

"They'll know we're here even if we hide." Taekwoon whispered, softly enough for only Wonsik's ears to catch.

The mystery wolf's scent grew stronger as it neared the two, Taekwoon shaking uncontrollably as the thoughts of what could happen to them flooded his mind like a tsunami.

He felt like he was drowning. Drowning in a fear that felt terrifyingly familiar.

With his eyes squeezed shut and bottom lip trembling between the teeth pressing into the soft flesh, Taekwoon subconciously pressed closer to the alpha.

Wonsik shifted his gaze as he noted the mildly colder, shuddering hands that found their place clutching the soft cotton of his own shirt, one hand having an understandably stronger grip than the other. Fisting his hands tighter, Taekwoon pulled himself forward into Wonsik's chest, forehead pressing nervously into the alphas shoulder and closing any slither of distance that still remained. It was as if he was trying to brace himself for what was to come. Wonsik could feel the sweater clad chest as it grazed his own with every uneven pant. 

The whisper of a nickname in his ear and warm hands around his neck had Taekwoon's head rising instantly, eyes meeting the ocean like, sympathetic pair above him.

"Woonie, It's okay," Wonsik purred, and there was something in the tone of the alpha's voice that sent chills down Taekwoon's spine. "Whoever it is, I won't let them touch you. I won't let them hurt you, I promise."

It stunned Taekwoon just how much trust he had in the alpha.

Wonsik's hands slipped down the omega's neck, grazing his chest and eventually haulting at his waist, squeezing lightly in reassurance as the sound of footsteps could be heard nearing the pair, leaves beneath the wolves feet crunching eerily.

Soon enough, the footsteps silenced and Wonsik protectively leaned into the other as close as their bodies allowed him to, Taekwoon burying his head into the crook of the alpha's neck and Wonsik could tell he was holding his breath. 

"Wonsik...?" The stranger's voice cut softly through the gentle breeze, echoing in Taekwoon's mind as he tensed beneath the alpha's hold.

"Wonsik I know it's you, why are you hiding?"

Wonsik sighed in relief as the familiar, low voice registered in his mind, his grip around the omega loosening slightly.

"It's my best friend, he won't hurt you it's okay." Wonsik leaned down, whispering into the omega's ear. The latter shifted back slightly, anxious eyes meeting the pair above him, Wonsik's tender gaze suddenly easing his nerves.

"Stay here."

Taekwoon watched the alpha back away and slip to the side and into the sunlight, the rays glittering on his skin as he stepped into view of the new wolf.

His unease wasn't gone for long.

"Hongbin, hey."

"Wonsik where the hell have you been for the past week? You're father's been looking for you everywhere, he sent me to-" The shorter male paused, face tilting up and nose twitching as he took a step forward, sniffing the alpha before him like a dog trained for the job.

"why do you smell like that? Like a wolf from a different pack?"

Wonsik's eyes widened immediately. "I can explain-"

"Is there..." Hongbin paused, sniffing the air once more before his brow furrowed.

"Is there someone else here?"

Wonsik could hear the omega's small, fearful gasp. Shifting his view to the tree he stood beside, Taekwoon was staring back, eyes wide as he softly shook his head.

Wonsik smiled comfortingly. 

"Woon, come out."

"Woon?" Hongbin mumbled, eyeing his best friend suspiciously. 

Hongbin watched as Wonsik silently conversed with whoever was behind the tree towering next to him, shaking his head softly. Hongbin caught the quiet "he's okay, I promise." Before Wonsik abruptly turned to him.

"Hongbin he's... he's scared, okay?"

"Scared? Why?"

"He has his reasons just like you have yours. So just, don't make a big deal about him, okay?" Wonsik replied, less of a question and more of a command, knowing exactly what his friend was like.

Hongbin nodded, and soon enough a male taller than himself with pitch black hair and milky white skin emerged next to Wonsik. Hongbin's eyes widened almost comically, yet there was nothing funny about the man infront of him.

"Wonsik why the hell are you with a Ju-" Hongbin stopped as he caught the Jung flinch as if the words had physically slapped him across the face, his eyes flitting to his friend only to be met with Wonsik's threatening gaze.

"I told you not to-"

"I'm sorry it's just that he's-"

"I know, Hongbin. Stop it."

Hongbin was slightly stunned at his best friends furious tone. What had he done wrong exactly? Why was Wonsik mad at him? He's the one with the-

Hongbin's thoughts were interrupted as the Jung shakily reached out for Wonsik's shirt, his sweater sliding from his shoulder and in turn revealing a row of three large, fresh slashes wide enough to span across the entirety of flesh on show.

Dread, that's what he felt.

"W-What happened to your shoulder?"

His first thought was that maybe hunters had found him and he'd somehow managed to escape.

Hongbin's worst fear were those monsters.

The couple in front of him rapidly spun their heads, the Jung's silver eyes meeting his own.

He wasn't a Kim, Taekwoon noticed.

His hair was a soft auburn, and his eyes a pale jade. 

Was he from around here? Surely not. Taekwoon would have known.

But if he was, then why did he smell like a Kim?

"Take a guess." Wonsik scoffed, and by the look on Hongbin's face, he knew exactly who Wonsik was talking about.

"Yongguk did that to him? But why? I know he's a theif but that's extreme, even for Yongguk."

"Hongbin stop it." Wonsik growled, stepping closer to the younger alpha. 

Taekwoon could hear Hongbin huff in annoyance.

"What the hell, Wonsik? Why are you getting angry at me?" Hongbin questioned, his brow knitting in confusion. "I'm not the one making friends with theives."

"Do you want me to make you stop?" Wonsik seethed, lunging forward before a strong grip around his waist stopped him from stepping any further towards the younger alpha. 

"W-Wonsik stop it! He doesn't know-" Taekwoon's plea was cut short as a muted whine of pain escaped him.

Wonsik froze, feeling one of Taekwoon's arms slip from his waist. He spun around, eyes darting to the small string of blood that had began its descent down Taekwoon's pale skin. 

The realisation that Taekwoon had torn a part of his wound trying to stop him had him drowning in a sudden flow of guilt.

What was he doing? Why was he getting angry at Hongbin for no reason? It wasn't his fault that he'd been lied to, after all.

He felt... protective.

"Your shoulder-" Wonsik whispered, yanking the tainted shirt he had used to previously clean the wound from around his neck and pressing it softly to the omega's shoulder, soaking up the little amount of blood that had pooled there.

Taekwoon met his gaze, fear evident in his eyes.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Woon. I'm sorry." Wonsik smiled sadly, knowing that the way he had just been acting was exactly the kind of alpha that Taekwoon was afraid of. 

"I don't mean to disturb your lovey-dovey moment but can someone please explain what the fuck is going on?" Hongbin bit out, specifically aiming his question to Wonsik.

The latter turned back, an apologetic look etched onto his face.

No one acknowledged the comment about the two.

"Bin, I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated." Wonsik sighed, reaching his hand up to card through his icy hair.

"And about Taekwoon, he's not a thief, Bin, None of the Jung's are."

It was rare to see the younger alpha speechless, yet here he was, unable to form a coherent sentance as he stood blinking at the pair.

"I don't understand."

"To be honest, neither do we." Wonsik confessed, turning to Taekwoon.

"You have to listen to me Hongbin, okay? Because it's alot to take in but I promise you that it's the truth."

Hongbin nodded. "Okay, I'll listen."

And so Wonsik took the liberty of explaining. 

"They were told that we were murderers. That we killed off the extinct packs, Bin." 

Hongbin's face immediately fell, and Taekwoon was sure he could see tears shining in his eyes.

"What?" The reply was so small, so quiet that it almost sounded broken.

"Why would they... You'd never do anything like that I-"

"I know. And Taekwoon would never steal, from anyone." 

Hongbin was quiet for a short time before his suddenly small voice broke the silence. 

"But why would they lie?"

"We don't know either."

Wonsik sighed, eyeing the male to his right. Taekwoon's gaze was fixed to the soil below his bare feet, his plush lips parted slightly to let the trembling breaths pass quietly.

Hongbin watched the two suspiciously, intrigued at the wolves wordless exchange. It was as if they could read each others minds, know what the other meant just by a simple facial expression.

With a soft brush of his fingers against Taekwoon's pale arm, Wonsik raised his eyebrows, as if questioning the shorter male's emotional and physical status. The Jung's gaze shot up, meeting the Kim's before he swallowed thickly, accompanied by a quick, gentle nod.

If Hongbin was naive, he would have overlooked the scene without a second thought.

He wasn't, however. It was clear to him that something was going on between the two.

Not that he was about to question it, though.

"Taekwoon I... I'm sorry." Hongbin began, gaining the attention of both male's before him.

"What I said, I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just that, with everything I've been taught to believe I never would have thought that it would ever be untrue."

He raised a hand to scratch the back of his head shyly.

"I'm sorry, again."

"It's okay. Thank you." Taekwoon replied, barely looking the other in the eyes.

A deep howl from the distance was carried through the soft winds, echoing in the air. Wonsik and Hongbin shared a knowing glance, the familiar call resonating between the two.

"Father."

"I should head back, I've been gone for hours." Hongbin began, stepping back once, twice before haulting his movements.

"What should I tell him?"

"Just... just say I need more time. He'll understand. Just don't mention Taekwoon, okay? Leave that to me." 

"What if he asks when you'll be back?"

"Tell him I'll come back when I'm ready to. He'll know what I mean."

With a curt nod and a swift bow, the auburn haired wolf bounded off into the trees, leaving the pair standing alone once more. 

"Come on." Wonsik began, fingers curling gently around Taekwoon's right wrist, pulling him in the direction they had previously been walking.

"Let's go home."

 

 

 

"Lee Hongbin." Wonsik began as they made their way back to his small home. It was late afternoon by now and the sun had gradually began to set, submerging the omega beside him into the soft golden glow of sunlight.

"Hm?" The omega hummed in question, tearing his eyes away from the merigold sky to meet the oceans that pooled in the aplha's sleepy eyes.

"I know that you think he's not a Kim and you're right, he's not. He's a Lee."

There was a short silence, Wonsik watching as Taekwoon furrowed his brow, eyes averting their stare ahead in thought.

"A Lee? But I thought the Lee's were one of the packs that were-" Taekwoon stopped as he caught the short but slow nod from the younger male. He was sure he could feel his heart sink then.

"How did he survive?"

"Luck, I suppose." Wonsik answered, his tone downhearted.

"He's the only one?" It was quiet, almost too quiet but not enough for the alpha to miss it. With the softness of his voice and the gentleness that coated every word, Wonsik was thankful. He could tell that the elder male was trying not to trigger any unpleasant memories, and for that he was grateful.

"He's the only one."

"That's why he looked so sad when you mentioned it." Taekwoon mumbled, and Wonsik knew it wasn't exactly directed at him, but more to Taekwoon himself.

"You noticed, huh?"

"How couldn't I? He looked heartbroken."

They continued their journey in silence for a while, yet it wasn't long before Taekwoon once again teared his eyes away from the darkening sky, curiosity blooming in his mind.

"Did he have any siblings?"

"An older brother and two older sisters." Wonsik replied fondly, a small, heartwarming smile gracing his features before it fell as if it had never even been there in the first place.

"You knew them, huh?" Taekwoon whispered sadly, his expression immediately apologetic as the Alpha turned to look at him.

"We were neighbouring packs, back then everyone knew each other. Plus, the Lee's were everyone's friends. Our parents had known each other since they were young, and the Lee's were notorious for hosting these extravagant seasonal banquets." Wonsik began, shifting his eyes to the soft peach sky.

"I first met Hongbin at one of the banquets. Back then, Hongbin was the happiest little boy I'd ever known. There was never a day that I didn't see him smile. Nowadays, I don't remember the last time I saw him as happy as he used to be. His family and him were so close. He doesn't talk about them now, I think it's the only way he knows how to cope."

Wonsik sighed, suddenly feeling empathetic for his friend.

"His brother, he was like the older brother I never had. I knew his sisters too, of course, but I had this bond with him that when the news that he had been killed reached us, I couldn't help but feel like I'd lost another family member." 

Hearing the saddness in his tone, Taekwoon suddenly felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked-" Taekwoon whispered, the alpha only shaking his head.

"Don't be, you're just curious. Ask anything you want to know." Wonsik replied with a comforting grin, nudging Taekwoon's arm softly with his elbow.

Taekwoon was silent for a moment, question after question rattling in his brain. 

"Are there more? From the other packs?" 

Wonsik saw the glimmer of hope and sympathy that shone in the elder's glazed eyes, smiling almost fondly.

"Most of the survivors are with our pack. We have three Choi's, Bitna and her younger brother Youngjae. Then there's Minho hyung, he's a family friend of the other's and ours. 

Then from the Cha's, my good friend Hakyeon and his brother Sunwoo. Hakyeon will for sure love you, you're the same age too, he adores meeting wolves from his birth year. He's a little much sometimes though, but you get used to it." Wonsik chuckled, a delicate smile gracing Taekwoon's features at the sound.

"Then we have two from the Oh's, Sehun and his cousin Heejun, and lastly the Park's, twins Chanyeol and Chorong and their older brother Geunee. We have a lot, but I think it's nice. Their packs had all been family friends before the incident, so I guess it's good for them to be with people they already knew."

The pair shared an understanding smile, Wonsik's heart swelling at the sight of the Jung looking so pure as the light shone on his skin.

"You know," Taekwoon began, his tender-hearted gaze meeting Wonsik's. "I don't think you need to worry about not living up to your father's expectations. With everything you've just said, it's obvious that you care deeply about your pack. I think your father would be incredibly lucky to have someone as compassionate as you following in his footsteps." 

Wonsik was staring, wide eyes softening instantly as he watched a pale blush as it crept up the elder's cheeks. Taekwoon turned away, continuing their walk in silence as Wonsik continued to smile unknowingly.

He smiled the entire way home.

 

 

 

They stood in the large space between the end of Wonsik's bed and the window,  Taekwoon trying his best to understand exactly what Wonsik was trying to explain.

"But I can't Wonsik it hurts too much I-"

"I know but please, trust me. If you don't do this it could take weeks, even months to heal. We both know you can't wait that long."

Knowing that the only way the Jung's shoulder would heal faster would be to remain in the form Taekwoon was injured in, he has suggested the omega stay a wolf for a few days.

Taekwoon, rightly so, was afraid.

However, understanding what was best and not wanting to live with this pain any longer than he had to, he sighed. Taekwoon lowered his head, nodding slowly in agreement.

Stepping back, he silently and fluidly dropped to his knees, palms flat against his thighs before he raised his head. 

Wonsik met the elder's anxious gaze, watching as the omega's hand raised, carding through the side of his raven hair and pulling half of it away from his face, teeth pressing firmly into his bottom lip.

Feeling his heart swell and his stomach flip, Wonsik's decided then, that he was rather fond of this omega.

Squeezing his eyes shut both in anticipation and fear, Taekwoon began to shift for the first time in three days, the longest he had gone without being in his wolf form since he had first come of age.

Taekwoon remembers that day as if it were yesterday. Standing in the middle of a lavender field on his thirteenth birthday as the sun filtered through the trees. His brother stood by his side and their mother knelt opposite of the two as she began her teachings. 

Soon after she had explained to Taekwoon how exactly to shift forms, Taekwoon dropped delicately onto all fours and shifted not long after with his younger brother looking on in awe.

Taekwoon replayed her words in his head, breathing deeply as he felt his bones extend and shift.

Concentrate. Listen to the world around you. Become one with your instincts and just breathe.

With his muscles stretching and back arching, he rose to all fours, his dark paws pressing firmly into the dark wood floor. 

A shrill cry had Wonsik sliding across the floor on his knees, palms flat against the wolf's chest to keep him standing as he raised the paw that stung with the sharp pains coursing through his arm from the floor, whimpering in Wonsik's strong hold.

"I've got you, you're okay." Wonsik cooed, one arm soothing up the Jung's fur, settling on the back of the wolf's neck, the latter's forehead pressed against Wonsik's shoulder, panting harshly as the pain slowly began to subside.

With a few awkward manoeuvres and readjustments, Wonsik shifted positions and rose to his feet, the large wolf cradled rather uncomfortably in his arms. Taekwoon curled his head around Wonsik's neck and into his nape, hot breaths caressing the younger's skin.

Wonsik lay Taekwoon on the bundled sheets at the end of his bed, torn limb facing upwards and silver eyes glued to the alpha.

"You okay?" Wonsik asked as he carefully climbed onto the bed, kneeling beside the omega and carding a hand through the silk like fur behind his ears. The wolf took one long, slow blink as he nodded softly once, leaning into the alphas touch.

"Get some rest. I'll be here all night if you need anything." Wonsik stated with a comforting smile, laying down next to Taekwoon as he continued to lace his fingers through the dark fur. 

The wolf's blinking began to slow and his breathing softened into that of quiet snores.

Wonsik couldn't stop his heart from pounding as the wolf inched closer, burying his head into the crook of the alpha's neck. 

Wonsik chuckled lowly, knowing that the wolf was already asleep and subconciously searching for contact. Taekwoon certainly wouldn't do this if he were awake, that was for sure.

With a smile, Wonsik slipped into a peaceful slumber, feeling the most comfortable he had felt for as long as he can remember.


End file.
